Supernaturally Exceptional
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: A series of one shots pairing the Senshi with anyone from ANY series! In all settings be it: Romantic, sad, horrifying, funny or just down right cute. Please leave a request in the reviews for a character that you wish to see next!
1. Broken

**Broken**

**Supernatural/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**Couple: Dean/Serenity**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Song: Broken-Lifehouse**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners!  
><strong>

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

Serenity ran down an empty street, her heels clicks echoing loudly around the empty neighborhood, her face contorted in fear. She woke up in the hotel where the Winchester men and she had bunked for the night alone, seeing the hastily scrawled note from Dean stating he was going after Lilith. Running down the street, she tripped over a slightly raised manhole port and landed hard on her chest knocking the air out of her. Gripping the rough asphalt, she ground the tips of her fingers down to launch herself up and forward. The faint scent of sulfur permeated the air as her lungs burned with the exertion, finally reaching the house.

Standing in the yard she glanced around wildly hearing Sam screaming. Serenity grabbed the door handle to the house crossing the yard in a matter of seconds and rattled it before ripping her hand away, there was a demon in there and lots of them, the smell of sulfur was horrendous. Gagging from the smell, she took a few steps back and squared her shoulder like Haruka had taught her, she charged forward and slammed into the door and bounced back.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

"SAM! DEAN!" She ran back a farther distance down the walkway and charged again, this time breaking through the door. The scent of sulfur was still strong, but seeing Sam stoop down and pick up a knife and prepare to kill Ruby she ran down the hallway before clasping her hands over her ears at the scream from Ruby. Watching the female demon fall, she watched Sam drop the knife and she rushed into the room clasping her hands over her mouth. "Oh God no…." After Galaxia, she swore that she would never allow anything to befall those she loved and cared for. After seeing Dean lie on the cold floor not moving, she felt as if she failed her silent oath.

Walking over to Sam, he looked up at her tears in his eyes, "Serenity… He…. She…. Lilith…." Looking at Ruby's unconscious form with rage in her eyes, she kicked at the downed demoness' body a couple of times angrily before falling to her knees and leaning over Dean. Taking in his glassy green eyes that would never sparkle with mischief again, and looking to his lips that would never part to eat, drink or talk again. She took her handkerchief and wiped away the blood that was splattered on his face, crystalline tears streaming down her cheeks.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

Sam let out a wail and cradled Dean's body, Serenity put her hand on Sam's shoulder making him look at her with a complete helplessness that she felt. Hearing the thudding of boots on the hard wood flooring Sam got up and grabbed Ruby's knife tightly. Serenity pulled Dean's corpse close to her and placed her index and middle finger on his eyelids shutting them. She curled over him and began to sob, her forehead touching the bloody wound on his shoulder from the Hellhounds. She never got to tell him how much she admired him and cared for him, how much she wanted to be in his arms just to feel safe during storms. Just how much he meant to her and what he did for her after she left Mamoru.

The youngest Winchester looked at the silver blonde woman curled over his brother's body sobbing brokenheartedly. He shut his eyes tightly, he wished he killed Lilith… That way he and Serenity weren't brokenhearted.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

Time passed on slowly, Bobby went back to Sioux Falls, and Serenity went to New Orleans to live in an old Plantation house. Sam sat in a hotel room in Pontiac, Illinois when the door knocked. The girl he was in the room with went and answered the door, when he went to go to the door he froze. There his brother stood, back from the dead. With Bobby Singer in tow. It couldn't be possible; all the Crossroad Demons wouldn't touch Dean… He tried multiple times…

"Heya, Sammy," Dean says, smiling. He started forward, only to have Sam charge at him with a knife. "Sam. It's him. Trust me on that one. It is him." Both of the brothers embraced tightly, Sam looked at his brother and smiled. After finding out Sam wasn't the one who brought him back Bobby sighed, "I think you two need to go find Serenity… She was there the night you died Dean, and she was at your funeral… I have never seen her look so broken before…"

Dean looked at Bobby, "She was there? She wasn't hurt was she!" Sam shook his head, "Not physically. She sobbed hard, she was the one who cleaned your face off and shut your eyelids." Dean looked at his family, "Lets go find her. I owe it to her, to let her know that I am alive and well… And here's to hoping she doesn't attack me like you two did!"

Bobby and Sam looked sheepish and muttered something about wanting to be on the safe side. Dean rolled his jade green eyes and jogged down the stairs towards the Impala, "Oh my baby! Did you miss me, huh, sweetheart?" Getting inside he looked at the radio and saw an iPod hooked up to the radio, "What in the Hell is this?"

"That's an iPod jack," Sam said, smiling a little. "You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up," Dean said angrily. "Dean, I thought it was my car," Sam replied. Dean stares at him, and then turns on the car only to hear soft rock music. "Really?" he says, staring at Sam with a deadpan. Sam shrugs awkwardly. Dean yanked the iPod off and throws it in the back seat, looking murderous, muttering about not playing the proper music as he drove off heading to New Orleans.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<em>

Two and a half days later, Dean was looking through a New Orleans phonebook, "Moon… Moon… Moon… Dammit… She's not here!" Sam grabbed the thick phonebook and looked at the three entries under the last name 'Moon', "We could try their addresses out and see if one is her…" Dean nodded and drove to the closest two, Sam shook his head at both, "I don't think she has a husband or kids. Or a man…"

"Well there is one on Old River Road… Let's go see that one… It's in between Baton Rouge and New Orleans…" Dean drove off down the country roads and pulled in front of a massive Plantation, "Holy Hell… How in the FUCK did she afford this!" Sam chuckled, "You forget she is a Princess of a dead kingdom, so she does have money at her disposal." Dean rolled his eyes and drove down the quarter of a mile gravel drive slowly looking at the oak trees making a somewhat canopy over them, the sunlight filtering down in patches.

Sam put his hand on his brothers chest, "There she is… I'll go get her." Sam got out of the stopped Impala as Dean turned the ignition off. Walking swiftly over to the woman carrying a mug of what was tea, Dean watched the two, with a small pang of jealousy, embrace warmly. He looked at her and saw the circles under her eyes, she must have had nightmares of his death and his heart broke.

Serenity looked at Sam, "Did Bobby drive you down here? Are you guys still hunting Lilith?" Sam smiled at her, "We're still tracking her. But little to no progress, we're taking care of the straggling demons…" Serenity gave a ghost of a smile towards him, "Let's go, I want to talk to Bobby…"

Dean watched her walk towards the Impala; she looked so frail and small. As soon as she got halfway there, he opened the door to the Impala and got out. He looked up to the sun streaked canopied road and then to her as he stood in a patch of sunshine, "Hiya beautiful… Miss me?"

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

Dropping the mug of tea, hearing the porcelain shatter and the light brown liquid splatter across the ground to soak into the soil, Dean watched her cup her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Tears were threatening to spill and they started to as he started taking slow strides towards her. Serenity scrunched her eyes shut tightly and shook her head wrapping her arms around her body, her voice quivering, "This is a dream… He's dead… He's gone… Oh don't let this dream end… Please God… It's too good to be true…." Warm arms wrapped around her and a familiar cologne invaded her senses, "This ain't a dream honey… I'm as real as real can be… I'm back for good."

A loud whimper escaped from Serenity as she threw her arms around Dean and wailed into his shirt, her fingers digging into his trusty leather jacket. Sam smiled at his brother sheepishly, "I told you she would cry…" Dean tilted her face upwards and murmured softly in his deep voice, "That's alright… I missed her too…"

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

Dean placed a feather soft kiss on Serenity's lips, "Don't cry Princess… I won't ever leave your side again… I promise…" Serenity then grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, "Just shut up and kiss me…" His jade eyes glittering at the woman's promiscuity he let a smirk cross his lips, "Whatever you say Princess…" Wrapping his arms tighter around the small slip of a woman as his lips descended on hers, Sam rolled his eyes playfully, "Geez you two, get a room will ya?"

Pulling apart from the kiss, Dean grinned at his brother, "Good idea Sammy!" Scooping Serenity into a bridal carry, Dean took off running towards the Plantation, the Lunarian Princess shrieking in surprise at the sudden movement. Sam's eyes widened, "DEAN! OH GOD! I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!" Watching his elder brother turn around with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Oh you may not have been serious Sammy… BUT I WAS!" Letting out a whoop of laughter at his brothers flabbergasted face, Dean took off running once more towards his goal, an empty bedroom for some bonding time with the blonde Lunarian.

Sam clenched his fists, "DEAN! GET BACK HERE!" Hearing a very faint, 'You can't make me BITCH!' on the wind he smacked his forehead and sighed in exasperation, "My brother… is a JERK!"

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I decided to use the enviroments where Dean died to be a cataclysm to where Serenity became depressed. I know they didn't go to New Orleans, but in this one shot I made them go there because Sam and Bobby split and went their seperate ways after Dean died and spent 4 months in Hell. Also, the Plantation I described is the Oak Alley Plantation. I love that plantation and I think it is very gorgeous, it would definitely be a place where Serenity would live. And I had to throw the two insults that the Winchester brothers throw at each other playfully at the end just for the ending to be light and because I love it when they call each other 'bitch' and 'jerk'

Remember to read and review please! Flames will be deleted and ignored!


	2. She Won't Say She's In Love

**She won't say she's in love**

**Pairing: Hints of Yuuchirou/Rei, Crowley/Lilith, Rei/Mamoru and Lilith/Mamoru**

**Authors Note: I decided to do one with this couple because, Lilith seems like she thinks she is infallible to the simple romantic gestures like a rose and a simple smile. But she is not. I still had Rei have a bit of control when she let out that outburst about being burned by Yuuchirou.**

**Song: I won't say I'm in love- Disney's Hercules**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

Lilith rolled her eyes as she looked at the simple red rose that someone gave to her earlier that day, well gave the dark haired woman she possessed. "Come on girl… You just don't learn! Crowley would have your head if you fall for a mortal…" A devious look came over the demoness' features; perhaps the girl she took as her vessel's emotions were coming through, the girl was fiery to say the least. She felt at home when she possessed her, she couldn't figure out why the girl was a pyromancer but she went with the flow.

The man that had given her the rose was tall, dark haired and very handsome. Looking in the mirror she saw her reflection had a cheesy grin. "Oh no, no, NO! Stop thinking like this! You are not falling in love this time! Oh no!" She swatted the rose aside onto the floor and crossed her arms. Damn, these human mortal vessels! So many unwanted and unneeded emotions! Looking to the window she saw two crows, "Oh… What do you two want now?" The crows flew into the room and took on the form of two women who crossed their arms and made Lilith's eyes widen slightly in shock, "Rei… You've known Mamoru-Kun, you two have gotten pretty close after the Princess and he separated into their own paths. Give him a chance…"

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

She rolled her eyes, "I am not gonna get involved, it's not worth my time! You know what happened with Yuuchirou! I won't allow myself to be burned that bad again!"

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

Lilith mentally raised her eyebrows; obviously this girl still had some control. That was odd, only the strongest of wills could harbor their soul and her in the same body. Interesting, this could be useful… Perhaps she was aware about this 'Mamoru-Kun' giving her the rose…

The two shapeshifting crow women looked at the one named 'Rei' and clasped their hands together, "He didn't hurt you the last time you two were together! Why don't you give him another chance?"

She got an idea, she could 'fall' in love with the mortal man and then tell Crowley that the vessel she had still had some _SLIGHT _control over the decisions. Hopefully he bought it… Crowley was a very intelligent demon, but he was very ambitious… Plus he was the king of the Crossroads demons and the right hand man of Lucifer… This could be bad if she fucked it up. Very bad.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh_

"Rei are you alright?" Lilith looked up at the two shapeshifters, "I'm fine… Just lost in thought about some things…" 'Yeah… Like how in the Hell you are going to pull this one off Lilith!'

"Are you sure because you looked like you were about to get sick…"

"I am fine. I didn't eat much today, so it's probably low blood sugar."

After the shapeshifter that she confirmed as Phobos, prattled on and on about that man, Lilith let her mind wander once more. He was quite the looker, beautiful blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Sure his fashion sense was one that needed a fixer-upper but she was willing to manage. And compared to Crowley… She hit the proverbial fucking jackpot with this vessel. Hot guy to have mind blowing sex with, oh that's right… This vessel was a _virgin_, and a shrine priestess at that. After reading the girls journal she learned that that 'Yuuchirou' character was her ex-boyfriend and quite a slob at that. Giving a huff she rolled her eyes in exasperation, boy didn't that sound familiar…

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

"ARGH! Why can't I get him out of my damned head? Those blue eyes are torture when I think about them! And that SMILE. Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Deimos crossed her arms, "Rei you need to stop those outbursts." Watching who she thought was her owner look at her with rage in her eyes, she stepped back. "Go… I want to be alone right now! Just go!" Lilith watched the two shapeshifters take on their crow forms and fly out the window. She sat down and put her fist to her cheek and let out a growl of frustration. How could one look and one SINGLE rose make her logical thought process go bonkers? Unless she was… NO… There was no way! She was a seductress! There was no fucking way she was being the one drawn in, that was HER job!

_WRONG: No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>Give up, give in _

_Check the grin you're in love  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love_

Bending down and picking up the bright red rose, she held it under her nose and inhaled the sweet fragrance while standing back up straight and walking to the door to the outside of her bedroom in the courtyard Zen garden of the shrine. Smelling the rose again and looking at the moon she let a smile onto her face, her vessels violet eyes shut enjoying the sweet pure smell. Sitting down on the wooden walkway, the smile still on her face, "Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…."


	3. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Why Don't You Do Right?**

**A Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon Crossover Oneshot**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Song: Why Don't You Do Right – Amy Irving**

**Pairing: Usagi/Serenity and Dante**

**A/N: Hopefully that I got Dante's perverted character right that way Usagi Uchiha could enjoy her request! I hope you like it! The reason I chose 'Why don't you do right' is because Dante never has money and two plenty of other women have made a fool of him.**

_You had plenty money, 1922  
>You let other women make a fool of you<br>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

Dante looked around his office as he played pool with Trish; Lady was sitting on a couch as the doors to Devil May Cry were kicked open. Trish stood straight and looked at the door; Lady smirked as she saw a silver haired woman storm in holding a basket of envelopes, "Dante your friend is back!" The suave silver haired demon hunter arched a dark eyebrow in confusion; once he saw the woman storming towards him with the basket of envelopes he dropped his pool cue, "Serenity!"

She slammed the basket on the pool table and narrowed her silvery blue eyes at the demi-Demon, "You know what these are Dante?" The man looked at basket full of envelopes and then back to the woman with a cocky smile, "Envelopes? Letters for me from you perhaps?"

"Quit the bullshit Dante! It is BILLS, bills you have incurred in MY NAME. Damages you see, damages that yes, I can afford. But were YOUR mess and causing. Therefore I will not pay them, you will."

Dante gave a lopsided grin to her, then to Trish, "Hey Trish can I take a loan out to pay back Serenity's sweet ass back?" Trish crossed her arms, "You still owe Lady and me money, Dante." Turning to the dark haired woman, "Let's go out Lady, Dante has to learn to clean up his own messes."

_You're sittin' there and wonderin' what it's all about  
>You ain't got no money, they will put you out<br>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

The demon hunter and demi-demon sputtered, trying to grasp words as the other demon hunters that were 'employed' by him left and shut the doors. He nervously watched the silver haired woman walk around the room, the clack of her heels made his heart pound even harder, "S-Serenity… Baby doll… I can pay ya back, it's just that work is just hard to come by after you and the Senshi take care of the Far East and I took care of the issue on Fortuna Island. There have been less and less demons to hunt…"

Watching her turn her silvery blue eyes on him that narrowed dangerously, he stopped and gulped. She looked like a lioness on the prowl, and if he owed her money, there was only going to be a couple of ways he was going to be able to pay her. And he didn't think she would take sex as payment. So what was left was he was more than likely going to get the tar beat out of him by Uranus and Jupiter. Cursing softly, "Alright… Let them in here to beat the shit out of me…"

What happened next shocked him, laughter echoed through the room as he looked at her in shock. She had closed the drapes over the windows to his building. "Dante, who said it was going to be Uranus and Jupiter kicking your ass? I am able to hold my own after all…" Hearing him curse again, she giggled; he knew how strong she was from firsthand experience when he attempted to grab her ass. One swift round house kick from her sent him flying and he then dealt with eight pissed off Senshi afterwards.

"Oh hardee har har. Get some sadistic pleasure and enjoyment out of kicking my ass Sweet Cheeks?"

Watching her lick her lips slowly and purposely made him grumble, "Fucking tease."

_If you had prepared twenty years ago  
>You wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door<br>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
>Get out of here and get me some money too<em>

Truth was, she wanted to see him squirm. She had numerous bills over him and the basket filled with them to prove it. She had made her way over him and ran her finger down his leather duster, "Well, I know one thing that you could do to pay me back and we'll call it even." He clenched his jaw, "No way, not the jacket sweetheart. That is where I draw the line, the jacket is off limits." She had backed him up against his desk and she pressed against him, "Oh Dante, I wasn't wanting the jacket…"

His eyes widened as she pressed him back onto the desk and straddled over him, what was she doing? This wasn't like her, and he didn't smell booze or the odor of a demon upon her. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when she placed her lips on his, "Poor, poor Dante… I believe this is how we first met? Except you had me pinned and were kissing me? But you were drunk then… I do not believe you remember it…"

Oh sure, he remembered it alright. It haunted his every sleeping moment until he awoke in a hot sweat and had to go take an ice cold shower to attempt to get rid of lingering memories. He had to turn the tide to his favor to get her literally off of him, so he sat up abruptly catching her as she slid off of his leather pants. "Now tell me… What are you expecting in payment? You know I don't have any money." He ran one of his large calloused hands down the smooth skin of her back and pulled her back by the back of her bra. "You know… I can easily get used to this view Sexy…"

His eyes roamed over her breasts that were constricted even tighter, making the tissue push up making the perfect little 'v' most adult entertainment stars dreamed about. His eyes glazed over as he licked his lips, this was perfect. He had her at his whim… That was until she reached back and unsnapped said garment and slid out of her tank top pushing off of his desk with the balls of her feet as she flipped backwards onto the floor. He looked at the garments that were in his right hand then to the topless vixen in front of him that had her back turned to him. That's when he realized, she _was_ teasing him!

Oh that minx was going to get it. That was until she turned around and she held her hand out, "Give me my garments Dante."

"Oh Babe… You mean this sinfully sweet blue lace bra? Oh honey… Your bra is mine now…"

Serenity let a teasing grin on her face, "Oh so you like to dress up still? Dante… I thought you were too old for that." Frustrated, the demi-demon threw the clothing article at the woman watching her put them on with an unadulterated perverted gleam in his aqua eyes while he put her bra in his pocket with a smirk on his face.

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
>Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin<br>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
>Get out of here and get me some money too<br>Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
>Like some other men do<em>

She turned to him, ignoring the fact that he had her bra, "As much as I love to tease you Dante. My payment request is simple. The devil arm you found that has connections to my Senshi and I, all I request is that you keep it safe and do not use it for evil." Her eyes took on a darker note and her voice became icy, "If I find out you used it for evil. All play will be set aside and I will be your worst enemy. Am I clear?" Nodding rapidly Dante watched her walk off, "Wait! But the basket!"

Giggling, she winked at him, "Your issue now big boy." Blowing a kiss to him and walking out the door, Dante ran outside to find no trace of her. Rushing back inside to where the basket sat on his pool table, he began to look at the envelopes to find that they were blank, he growled and threw the blank ones to the left. Accumulating a small pile he looked at an envelope buried at the bottom with his name written in cursive. Hopping up to where he sat on the table he opened the envelope and read the letter,

'_Dante,_

_As much as I love to tease you, this is a serious letter. I know you are in debt. I do have my ways of finding out information you know. In that basket of envelopes I brought you today, are small amounts of cash in each one. Plus a check at the end of this letter to get the debt collection agencies, Trish and Lady off of your back, plus a bit more spare cash to spend however you please. Just don't tell me if you blew it on strippers or skin magazines please._

_Don't consider this charity Dante. Consider it as a gift. I owe you for saving my neck all those years ago when I froze at seeing a real demon._

_Just make sure you keep the Sword of Artemis safe. Keep that promise please; I don't want to banish you. I grew fond of you after you punched Endymion for trying to smack me after I told him to leave. Don't let Trish or Lady know about this. Give them an envelope a piece. That should be enough to appease them on the money you supposedly owe them. But if Ami did her calculations correctly, they now owe you for using your credit cards for new clothing and things._

_Perhaps one day soon we will see each other again Dante… Just stay safe. Give me a solemn vow you will, but I already know you will be safe, you are the son of the Legendary Demon King, Sparda. _

_Aishiteru,_

_Serenity_'

Folding up the letter, placing the letter in a pocket that was over his heart. He placed his large hand over his heart and smiled softly, "I promise I will try to stay safe…" Looking over at the light blue lace bra that was on his desk and smirking devilishly, "Well honey… You'll have to come back sooner than you think… I have your favorite bra… And when you get back…. I will never let you go…"

Just then the doors were kicked open, Dante glanced up his aqua eyes gleaming as he held the lacy bra up with his two index fingers and let a sinfully sexy smile stretch upon his face. "Welcome back, Babe."


	4. I Can't Believe My Heart

**I Can't Believe My Heart**

**A Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon Crossover Oneshot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Song: I Can't Believe My Heart- Susan Egan**

**Pairing: Makoto/Jupiter and Dante (Mention of Makoto/Motoki)**

**Authors Note: This is ShadowShikome's request, hopefully it is satisfactory. And in case anyone is wondering, the song 'I Can't Believe My Heart' was originally supposed to be in Disney's Hercules in place of 'I won't say I'm in love' but was removed in favor of 'I won't say I'm in love'. Plus since Makoto had her heart broke and that is what made her fawn over men that looked like her 'Sempai' that is why I painted Motoki in a slightly bad light and gave her a cold hearted appearance towards Dante at the beginning.**

**Also, I am going to put a one shot up of a couple I love next, that I hardly ever see any of. Then I shall resume the requests. And please remember, I will slowly get to your request. Do not get disheartened, I am working as diligently as I can :3 **

**~Sesshoumarus-Bunny**

_I've always thought that men were slime  
>And every guy I've met has proved me right!<br>Until tonight_

Mahogany hair strands flew into a forest green eyed woman's face as she sat down upon a bench in a park in Fortuna City. A vivid blush was upon her cheeks, it wasn't from the chilly fall weather, it was from a silver haired man that she had met. He angered, intrigued and attracted her to the point where she scowled. She clenched her fists. It wasn't right! She felt like she did when she went to school with Usagi, Ami and Minako. Boy-crazy. Feh. He was good-looking and he knew it!

She had been called to a youma attack and by the time her and the Senshi had gotten there, they were stunned as they saw it was not a youma. A red outfitted marionette, whose mask was sinister looking, turned its red piercing eyes onto her princess as it threw two blood covered sickles at her. Just then a single rose smacked the marionette looking monster in its forehead, she saw her princess roll her eyes thinking it was Tuxedo Kamen. But instead of the corny line, out came this red leather duster wearing silver haired man that clapped his hands twice rapidly and the rose exploded making the demon vanish.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man turned to her and let a sinfully sexy grin onto his face, "Names Dante babe. Wow… Five of you? Damn, that's a new record… Never have more than two swoon over me in a gathering after I kick a demon's ass."

She clenched her fists, "How dare you! We are not swooning over you, you pompous pretty boy! We are not high schools with celebrity crushes!" He smirked and pointed over her shoulder where indeed, she was the last woman out in her outburst. Even her princess was drooling over him!

_Just when I thought  
>I had it figured<br>That life's a game you cannot win...  
>He comes in and changes all the rules<br>What I've been taught.  
>I learned the hard way!<br>That life and love are never just  
>And if you trust you're just one of the fools<em>

She stormed off, her Princess following her. "Mako-Chan… What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Turning around seeing her Princess flinch, she sighed and sat down patting the stone rim of the fountain, both still in their sailor fuku. "I apologize for snapping at you Usagi-Chan… It's just that guy gets me so irritated! Coming out of nowhere and acting all cocky… And then Motoki leaving me for Momo-San… It's just pissing me off that men think they are God's gift to women!"

Her princess placed her gloved hand over the Senshi of Jupiter's, "Mako-Chan… I am sorry on how Motoki-Kun hurt you… I am not sticking up for him, I want you to know that. What he did was wrong. There is no ways about it kindly, he was foolish for hurting you to go to another woman when he had a damn good one there."

Makoto gasped, she had rarely heard her princess swear. She knew her princess was seething over being jilted by men in her life. The warm hand on top of hers and the warm sapphire blue eyes that were reflective pools, showing every emotion her Princess felt and conveyed. "Usagi-Chan… What would you do?"

"About Motoki-Kun?"

"No… About romance in general."

Watching her one of her best friends sigh and look skyward, "I'd probably be angry too… You guys saw how I was after Mamo… HE left. I never thought I would even find a way out of that depression and rage filled rut. But I did, and you will too. It just takes that right moment when can finally leap out of the rut you are in and be happy again! You can do it Mako-Chan! Find something that will make you smile!"

_And now I can't believe my heart  
>It's saying don't resist him.<br>That I've been on my guard too long!  
>I can't believe my heart<br>Surrendered when I kissed him.  
>And told me all I thought I knew,<br>As sad but true, is wrong._

Her friend patted her hand and stood up, "I'll meet you back at Rei-Chan's. It's movie night remember and it's your choice this time! Don't forget Mako-Chan and please don't be real late!" The Senshi of Jupiter watched her friend run off and she moved over to a bench watching the golden and red leaves drift to the ground lazily. Fall and Spring were her favorite seasons. One for the fragrant cherry blossoms and apple blossoms blooming, the other was for the crisp air and the scent of burning wood, cinnamon and baking goods being baked allured and calmed her.

The leaves in a bush across the way rustled and she narrowed her eyes. "Who goes there!"

The man from before came out, holding his hands up. "Whoa! I'm not lookin' for trouble!" He pulled out a single flower from behind his back, a lily of the valley. Makoto's eyes widened slightly, "What's with the flower?"

"Well, I thought a pretty flower would make a pretty woman smile."

"What is the catch? How did you know the lily of the valley was my favorite flower?"

He scratched the back of his head looking nervous, "It was my mom's favorite. I guess I am more attached to this flower than measly roses."

_If life is worth  
>The disappointment<br>I hadn't seen one reason yet  
>Until I met the boy who smiles for free<br>Upon this Earth  
>There's no one like him<br>He sees the girl I long to be  
>Making even me believe in me<em>

Biting her lower lip and raising an eyebrow, a light pink blush staining her cheeks, "Lilies are pretty…" The man let a smile creep onto his face nodding in agreement, "The name is Dante. Sorry if I made you or your friends mad, but I just couldn't sit by. It's my 'job' if you'd like to call it that to take care of demons and possessed items."

Makoto giggled, "You're a priest?" Dante glared playfully at her, "Hell no I ain't a priest! I'm a demon hunter. And what are you? Some sort of teasing girl that thinks she is a super heroine?"

She clenched her fists tightly and glared at him, "How dare you! I am a Sailor Senshi! I am not just a mere girl playing dress up and pretend! I fight youma and defend this planet from outside enemies!"

"Whoa calm down there, didn't mean to piss you off again! You joked with me and I was trying to joke back with you."

Her skin flushed ruby red from embarrassment, "I apologize. I just have a hard time taking a joke from men that are cocky and…."

"Devilishly handsome?"

"That and think they are God's gift to women!"

Dante tilted his head to the side. His intuition screamed that she had been deeply hurt by a man. That is why she was in a stand off. She was afraid if she let her guard down she'd get hurt again. "Listen… Miss…"

"Jupiter. I am Sailor Jupiter."

"Alright Jupiter. You don't have to apologize. I should apologize to you. I am sorry for being a total pig. And I just don't go apologizing to pretty ladies. But you look like you've had a bad day."

_And now I can't believe my heart  
>Has overcome my senses<br>To help me see that he's the prize  
>I can't believe my heart<br>Says tear down all your fences  
>That everything you want and more<br>Is right before your eyes_

Looking into his sincere eyes she let out a sigh and a small smile, "Don't worry about it." Hearing a rock ringtone go off, Dante's eyes widened looking at his cell phone.

"Geez, those two don't know when to leave me alone man… One moment there Jupiter… Might be a case." Flipping open his phone, he walked away from her a few feet.

Makoto wrapped her arms around her, something inside kept gnawing at her to tear down her fences and to fall in love. Perhaps, the risk was worth it again. She stared at his broad shoulders and smiled. He carried himself so proudly, and yet he had the air of a warrior that she could not overlook. He was a demon hunter. Perhaps one day she could cook for him, he looked like he survived on a diet of fast food burgers and beer. Empty carbs, but ones that could be burned quickly if he had a fast metabolism and worked out constantly.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she was staring eye to eye with the man that was taking up her thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts, Jupiter?"

"It's nothing, just random thoughts. Um, you wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

Flipping open his phone he looked at the time and looked to her, "It's about fifteen minutes after nine, why?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I promised a friend of mine I would be at movie night! She's gonna kill me!" Dante chuckled, "Want a ride?"

Makoto looked at him, "Uh… I guess, that is if it isn't any trouble Dante…" The demon hunter smiled brightly and ran off behind the bushes bringing out a motorcycle, "Ain't any trouble. Hop on gorgeous, and give me directions that way I can get you there quickly, that way your friend won't get too upset at her pretty friend that I kept tardy."

Getting on the back of the motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around Dante's waist as he drove off. Stopping near Rei's apartment, she got off and dusted her fuku off. "Thank you…"

Running the fragrant lily of the valley under his nose, inhaling the scent, he got off of the motorcycle and walked over to the mahogany haired woman and put the blossom in her hair. Smiling at her, his aqua eyes glimmering, at the surprised look she had on her face when he put the lily in her hair. "Smile more Jupiter, you are too pretty to be so upset."

And with that he kissed her cheek tenderly, making her gloved hand fly up to her ruby tinted cheek to cradle it, a tender look in her eyes as she smiled softly her shoulders drawing upwards in shyness.

"Now that's much better. You look gorgeous when you smile Jupiter."

"Makoto… My name is Makoto…"

Dante smiled once more, "Makoto, pretty name. Hopefully I will see you again and soon…" Makoto bit her lip and kissed his cheek, unawares to her best friend and her other three closest friends watching from the apartments windows. "You know you can come and see me Dante… I work at the little greenhouse on Nissin and Center…"

Smirking before he lowered his helmets visor he looked at her and winked, "I'd like that… See you later gorgeous!"

Letting out a sigh as she watched him drive away, she willed away her transformation and walked up the stairs to her friend's apartment. Opening the door with the key that all of her friends had copies of she walked in and shut the door, taking off her shoes with a small smile on her face.

Usagi smiled at her friend and patted the seat beside her, "Was the park okay Mako-Chan?" Makoto nodded softly, her once hard forest green eyes were tender looking as she reminisced, "Yeah… The park was wonderful…."

_I can't believe my heart...  
>Could be so...<br>Wise_


	5. Phantom Of The Opera

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Batman: Arkham City and Sailor Moon Crossover**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Batman/Serenity**

**Authors Note: This has some character and location spoilers. But they are on the light side. Nothing too revealing. The reason I chose the Joker to be the 'Phantom of the Opera' is because he wears a 'mask' the clown-like grin and happy go lucky mood belies his homicidal personality. **

**I am still getting to your requests as soon as I can, please accept that and know that I will get to your request. But if you get harassing over the request, I will not write your request. I am trying to work my way out of the beginnings of writers block as well, so once again. PLEASE be patient with me. And please remember to R&R!**

**WARNING: THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ DOES HAVE SLIGHT ABUSIVE CONTENT (JokerxHarley) FEEL FREE TO SKIP OVER THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!**

_In sleep he sang to me  
>in dreams he came...<br>that voice which calls to me  
>and speaks my name<em>

It was pure, sheer luck that Oswald Cobblepot had chosen Gotham City Museum as his hideout. There were several exhibits that were starting to decay from vandals and age, but in one room that was akin to an atrium with a skylight glass ceiling filtering the moonlight through it. In the middle of this exhibit that the vandals had not tampered with lay a coffin that looked like it was made of crystal. Cobblepot looked at the woman inside that was interred here; surely there was some sort of strange occurrences going on.

The villain glanced at the gleaming coffin; there was no placard that told of who she was or how she came to be. She looked like a fairy tale princess, what one was it again? He tapped his chin with his gloved hand in thought. Oh, yes. Snow White, which was the princess from the fairy tale. But she looked like Sleeping Beauty in that gown, waiting for her Prince to come and save her. Scoffing, he rolled his beady little eyes.

Just then the building swayed with a force of an explosion, he looked at the doorway that was secured and bit back a loud growl. Only Dent, Freeze and the Joker had access to explosives, or it was his worst fear. Batman. He knew Dent was out of commission, just finally getting down from where the Catwoman had had him held over a vat of the same acid that disfigured him. He had Freeze under his control by taking away his suit, so that left just the Joker and Batman.

_And do I dream again?  
>For now I find<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there-  
>inside my mind...<em>

The crystal upon the woman's chest, gave a soft pulsating light, drawing the attention of the Penguin. He watched the light softly pulsate and then became more rapid, like it was the beating of a heart. Ignoring the heavy footsteps that were now getting closer, if his eyes could see the coffin clearly, he would have seen spider line fractures upon the once flawless surface. The door then flew open revealing one Freeze and Batman, "NO! You will not take me away from my priceless artifact!"

The pulsating light was now flashing more harshly, making the crystal coffin send prisms of rainbow light around the room. The light hit Penguin and sent him flying out of the door into the hallway making him scuttle and flail on his back like a fallen turtle. Batman narrowed his cobalt blue eyes, the light had hit him as well as it did Penguin and he didn't fly backwards. A loud cracking emitted from the crystal coffin and Penguin struggled, "NO! If she hits the air, she might rapidly decompose if she was dead!"

A loud gasping intake of air made the Dark Knight and the two super villains freeze, who or what would they see when the light faded from around the coffin. Their wishes came to fruition, the woman was still lying upon the base of the crystal coffin, her chest rising and falling with each breath. The air in the museum was cold due to Freeze having to have it at subzero temperatures. They could see the tendrils of white fog emit from the woman's slightly parted lips, which roused a new question when they looked at Penguin.

He knew what lines they were thinking along and he narrowed his eyes, "She was already in that coffin when I found her. I may be cruel but I am not that cruel!" Freeze looked at Penguin, "I have unfinished business with you Oswald…" Batman turned a blind eye to Freeze dragging off Cobblepot, as he made his way cautiously down the marble stairs towards the woman that was laying upon the base of the coffin still.

_Sing once again with me  
>our strange duet...<br>My power over you  
>grows stronger yet...<em>

Before he had reached five feet from her, her eyes fluttered open from underneath thick black lashes revealing sapphire blue eyes. Her left hand rose up to her forehead as she let out a soft groan. He felt constriction in his chest; he dropped to his knees and began to cough. He felt immediate relief as soon as he started to cough, feeling a hand upon his shoulder he looked up into the eyes of the woman that was once lying in a coffin. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

"I am Serenity… Are you alright? You are very warm to the touch…" She stepped back letting him stand up and she looked upwards, "Where am I? It feels so evil… The air has darkness to it, please sir… I have slumbered for close to five hundred years, where am I and what year is this?"

Batman's eyes widened, she was asleep in a coffin made for death for five centuries? How could she not have perished and decomposed? "You are in Arkham City; it is a city for super villains and criminals, both insane and of sound mind. It is the year twenty eleven, the month of December." Narrowing his eyes at her he crossed his arms, "Who are you really; you look like you are royalty."

The look on the woman known as 'Serenity's face was one of pure shock as she sat down on the stairs in a pool of moonlight, "Twenty eleven… That means, Crystal Tokyo was taken over by the Black Moon Family… Pluto must have sent me back… But to this time? Twenty-two years before Crystal Tokyo appears? Why? She knows I lost my henshin powers… Endymion… Small Lady…" He was getting irritated at her incessant ramblings, "Why are you here and who are you! I will not ask again!"

She looked at the man that was speaking to her and lowered her head, "I am known as Neo-Queen Serenity… I am the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, the wife of Neo-King Endymion… I was once known as Sailor Moon, the leader over the Sailor Senshi. I was sent back into this time from one of my Senshi known as Sailor Pluto. I do not know why I awoke tonight…"

Glancing at her dainty left hand swiftly to indeed confirm she was married, he took in the details of the ring. Heart shaped with a pink stone inlaid in the center. The questions lingered on his mind of what Crystal Tokyo was, who the Black Moon Family was and where was her king. "Where is your king?" She looked at him, extreme sorrow in her eyes her soft voice ringing clear, "I don't know… But if I am the only one here… That means he and my daughter passed away…"

His heart seemed to freeze; he knew what it was like to lose loved ones. But he never felt the sting of losing a biological child, when he lost Jason… He was at a loss… Looking at her his eyes unusually soft for the Batman, "I am sorry for your loss…" She looked up at the moon and sighed, "I will see them someday… I keep hope…"

His logical thought process was on overload after their small conversation… It seemed logically impossible, time travel and a suspended sleep for five centuries. But the small petite slip of a woman in front of him gave off the air of telling the truth.

Suddenly the skylight broke and a familiar looking smoke grenade with a card on it landed on the ground. The woman stood up, fear in her eyes as the canister began to spew purple smoke as more similar containers landed throughout the room. He ran over towards her trying to get to her as a pipe smacked him from behind the head, the last thing he saw was the petite woman falling to her side unconscious from the knockout gas before he shut his eyes.

_And though you turn from me,  
>to glance behind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there-  
>inside your mind..<em>

Harley giggled behind her gas mask as two men picked up the unconscious woman and hauled her off; she had overheard the woman say she was a queen. That meant Mister Jay could put a pretty sizable ransom on her head and use that money to find himself a competent doctor and get him cured. Then she and he could go and get hitched, just like she dreamed! This plan had so much potential.

As soon as they got back to the steel mill, she ran in and giggled, "Mistah Jay! Look Puddin' I got you someone to ransom! She's a _QUEEN_." With a look of incredulity the Clown Prince of Crime looked at the silver haired woman that was tied to a large steel girder, then to his sidekick, "Royalty you say… Where was she?"

"Oh she was with the B-Man but, we sprung on them and took her and left lickety split!"

He raised a green eyebrow, "Really now, you sprung on Bats and took her? Just like that?" Harley looked a bit sheepish, "Well… I clocked him with a pipe Puddin'" Joker sneered and grabbed one of her pigtails and jerked her head over to him, "And you do know he is looking for a cure for us you nit wit!"

Harley scrunched her shoulders upwards tightly her blue eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry Mistah Jay!" He shoved her aside as his body trembled with the racking coughs he had to endure that left him wheezing and gasping for breath afterwards, "Just be glad I can contact him Harley… Or I'd feed you to the hyenas you cherish so lovingly. Now get out of here and make sure SHE isn't hurt as well! Cause if she is, there goes the unharmed part of the ransom money!"

She hurried out of the office and onto the floor that held the silver haired queen; she looked over the woman to see any bruising or wounds and gave a silent sigh on seeing no wounds. A soft musical voice reached her ears, "Why do you let him boss you around so?"

Harley jumped back her eyes wide as she was met with a sympathetic gaze from the woman of royal birthing. "He doesn't boss me around lady. I… I just ticked him off that's all… Now you just play the nice little hostage and we'll get your ransom taken care of nicely, 'cause Mistah Jay is like that."

_Those who have seen your face  
>draw back in fear...<br>I am the mask you wear..._

_It's me they hear..._

He pushed himself off of the cold marble, the back of his head throbbing from where he got hit with a cheap shot. He knew where and who the canister of the knockout gas was from. Growling he stood up and pressed the comlink in his ear piece of his cowl, "Oracle, tell me you got something from the surveillance cameras of people carrying off a woman."

A feminine voice caressed his ear drums as she spoke, "Of course, Harley Quinn was with them so you know it had to be the Joker… And what happened to you? Your readings dropped into the reds Batman! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I am lucky I didn't break that vial with the sample Freeze needed. Though, I do need you to plot me a fast route to the Joker's hideout and get me out of here when I get that woman."

"Understood. Shall I have Robin help intercept any remaining Tyger guards?"

"That would help. Batman out."

He had to admit, when that woman touched his shoulder, the urge to cough vanished and all pain from it went as well. She was an enigma, sleeping for five hundred years and proclaiming to be a queen to top it off. That was second priority, he had to deliver the sample to Freeze and then rescue her.

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice,  
>in one combined:<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there-  
>inside yourmy mind..._

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera...  
>Beware the Phantom of the Opera...<em>

The Joker paced around, there was calm silence for once, and perhaps the Bat wouldn't make this ransom deal too difficult. Though the woman was a looker, her eyes were reflective pools of the purest blue, showing every emotion. He smirked; time to pay the little lady a visit. He opened the doors that lead to where she was tied up to the girder and walked over to her, "Well, I do hope that you are as comfortable as being allowed your _highness_…" He picked up a streamer of her silver hair and examined it, "Who is your hairdresser? I must know how you dye all of this hair…"

"It is natural. And please let go of my hair. I am trying to be amiable and polite, but if you continue invading my space. I can and will promise you a swift rebuke."

The Clown Prince of Crime froze at the iced look that came over his hostages eyes. Swiftly putting on a broad grin he looked at her, "Well natural silver hair? How in the world did you get that? Someone scare ya?"

She turned her head, refusing to speak another word to him. In reality, he was no better than Dimando. His heart was black; all he cared for was himself, not caring on how many lives he destroyed in the process of obtaining his goals. She knew he wouldn't slap her in fear of the ransom payment being lowered if she was harmed, so she took solace in that slim fact.

"Come on now, I am trying to carry on a decent conversation! I am not that bad!"

Eyes that were cold turned onto him, "You are the worst of the worst, I can tell a person's character just by looking at them, and you are the worst I have met. Dimando is a tame kitten compared to what you have done to make your heart that irreversibly black with misdeeds! And you lead that poor mislead girl to think that you love her, when you would throw her to the dogs if it meant to save your hide!"

He saw red, balling up his ivory skinned hand into a fist and reared it back when she gave a smirk, "You don't want to lose any of your money from the ransom you will get now do you? Then I suggest you put your arm down and uncurl that fist." Sneering at the fact that she was indeed correct, Joker put down his arm and uncurled his fist smoothing out his purple jacket before storming off.

The sounds she heard next made her lower her head in shame, the man known as 'Mistah Jay' by Harley was screaming at that poor girl. When she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, her head whipped up eyes wide with horror. That girl was getting the punishment he meant for her, she had never meant for her to get hurt! The girl came down with a busted lip and tears running down her makeup covered face.

"You just had to get Mistah Jay mad didn't you? I swear if he wasn't so keen on getting money from you I'd kick your ass myself!" Her rage abated as she saw the look of sadness on the woman's face and her heart gave a leap when she heard the soft musical like voice speak, "I would deserve it… I never meant for you to get harmed, only just for him to get upset and storm off… I have caused an innocents sorrow and pain…"

Harley was taken back at the sincerity; she had no one ever willingly admit they needed their ass kicked. Nor admit to being the cause of her pain. She let a soft flit of a smile grace her lips towards her hostage, "You ain't so bad, you know that Queenie?" Hearing her boss and lover come down the stairs, the smile she had on her face vanished and she narrowed her eyes. "And don't you forget who is the one on the leash, cause Mistah Jay is pullin the strings!"

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice,  
>in one combined:<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there-  
>inside yourmy mind..._

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera...  
>Beware the Phantom of the Opera...<em>

Batman scoured the area swiftly taking advantage of an opening made by guards, stealing away into the shadows where he blended effortlessly. Hearing the Joker's henchmen, he snuck into a grate and proceeded beneath the men. Stopping only to hear snippets of conversations that drew his interest. About the woman that Harley kidnapped.

"Y'know. Joker is pretty pissed off, seems like Queenie sent him into a rage. Who woulda thought she was a spit fire?"

"She better cool her jets, he beat on Harley. Can't say she didn't deserve it. But that queen is all gorgeous tied up in the room where we used to gather."

He knew which room the lackeys spoke of and he swiftly went through the mazelike grate pathway under the lackey's feet. What was of most importance was that he got to her swiftly to ensure her safety; it was only a matter of time that he hit her. He had already struck Harley, if he got too enraged, he might kill the woman.

Looking up to gather his surroundings he saw white silk above him upon the grated floor, there she was. The room was closer than he expected, sneaking out of the grate behind the petite hourglass figured woman and untied her from the steel girder. Harley came out greedily popping and cracking the bubble gum bubble she had blown with her gum. Seeing the queen free from her bindings and Batman behind her made her jaw drop, "OH NO YOU DON'T! GET HIM!"

_In all your fantasies,  
>you always knew<br>that man and mystery..._

_...were both in you..._

Serenity gasped as men started to pour into the room. Whispering softly she looked at the man who rescued her, "I do not suppose you have a plan…"

Feeling his strong arm encircle her waist, he threw down several smoke pellets making a large smoke screen to where he opened the grate he came in and ushered her down into it. Putting his cape over her white dress to help her blend in with the shadows as they scurried through the maze of grate work, reaching a room where they could finally stand straight.

"Stay here… The Joker is mine…"

"But…"

He turned his cobalt eyes on her form, not expecting to see her look so determined. "You are safe here; you must be weak from not being able to eat all that time. Nor having proper hydration, so once again… Stay. Here."

"I will only wait for a half an hour, if you are not back by then I will come looking for you through the way we came! And for the love of God… Please be safe."

She watched him steal away into the grate work once more as she leaned against the dusty steel, she was indeed weak from hunger. Her crystal was feeding off of her life force to sustain her. Thinking about her court, her husband and daughter brought pain to her. Why did Pluto send her to the past other than the Black Moon family? There had to be multiple reasons, other than that Crystal Tokyo fell.

Looking at her left hand for her ring she saw it slowly fade away, clenching her fists and tightly shutting her eyes. "That foolish boy will never live up to be Endymion… Not if Uranus gets him…" Then she had an epiphany, Pluto had foreseen this, Endymion's past self, leaving her past self and the attack on Crystal Tokyo from the Black Moon Family. She looked at the florescent lighting on the wall and she sighed, two of the same person could not co-exist in a world. One had to vanish, the other had to remain.

That meant she had to find her past self and become one with her. And somehow convince her that the cotton candy pink haired child would be born no matter what. Pluto could probably do that better than she… Placing her hands on her stomach, she remembered her pregnancy with Small Lady. Knowing that the little child would come, no matter the father she smiled sadly. She was broken out of her reverie as she heard men's voices come closer. Darting into the grate, and recalling her path back to the room she had been in, she peeked over the edge of the grate just in time to see the man who rescued her get stabbed.

"NO!" Pushing herself up out of the hole in the grate, she stumbled as she got out, running over towards the man in the costume. Only to be kicked aside by Harley, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk! You shouldn't interfere in this fight Pretty Queenie! You're likely to get hurt worse!"

Wiping her lips, she found a trickle of silvery tinted blood on her hand. Crawling over to a patch of moonlight, she looked up and clasped her hands together whispering on the wind softly, "Usagi-Chan. Please I beg of you… Help me. Please!"

In Japan, Usagi Tsukino turned her head skywards at the rising of the moon, her crescent moon birthmark burning as she sat outside of her friend Rei's temple. Then the whispered words of her future self came ringing clear breaking her out of her depression and reverie. "Everyone! We need to go help my future self!"

Mars looked at her princess, "Odango Atama, she can't be here." Setsuna jerked her head up, "Oh yes she is… That means… My future self was killed sending her back to this time… Princess, you have to merge with her. You would gain her insight and wisdom."

"Setsuna-San… Was this meant to be, Mamoru leaving me? And will Chibi-Usa ever exist?"

"I do not know my Princess; there are two paths you can take. The one to Crystal Tokyo or the one that is shrouded in shadow… And to answer your second question, she will always exist. No matter the father… Small Lady will be born. Does that help any Princess?"

The blonde woman-child smiled softly, "Let's go help my future self! Everyone lets teleport!" Soon after all nine Senshi transformed and teleported to their Princess' future self.

_And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera is there/here-  
>inside yourmy mind..._

A blinding flash of light formed in the room, causing the two combating men to pause momentarily to cover their eyes. Harley on the other hand was temporarily blinded, being attracted to the light. When the light dimmed down the men saw nine other women, one of whom was fading. She looked eerily like the queen upon the ground, the woman who was fading ran over to the queen who was starting to turn transparent as well.

The eight women narrowed their eyes at the various criminals in the room; they formed a human wall around the two transparent women. Serenity looked at her past self and clasped her hand, "We have to become one."

"I know… And I am willing."

Grasping each other's hands a bright light emanated from behind the circle of women, making their uniforms glow. A manly looking woman turned around and helped the woman that looked even more eerily like the queen into the open, "Are you alright, Kitten?"

Nodding, the woman turned very familiar sapphire blue eyes onto a woman with white face paint that was slowly chewing on another piece of gum. The woman backed up, "Wh-Where's queenie!"

"I am right here, merged with my past self. Two people who are the same cannot co-exist. I chose to do this… And I do believe you kicked me, but it is improper for a Queen to kick someone in her gown or to fight for that matter, but I do believe I will make an exception!"

Just then the Joker went flying past the queen and into Harley; he scrambled up a murderous look upon his chalk white face, "GET THEM! Kill them all!"

The cocking of guns and several men poured into the room all armed made the women back up as their Princess stood beside the man with the black cowl. The man then wrapped his arms around the woman prepared to flee, as she gently brushed the gem on the brooch on her chest. She began praying silently to the moon for the crystal to transport her, her Senshi and the man to safety.

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera  
>Sing, Sing my Angel of music, sing, Sing For Me!<em>

As he tightened his grip on her waist prepared to fire the grapple gun and throw smoke pellets down, a bright blinding light emitted from the crystal spreading through the room. Batman looked around as the cold wind whipped at his face, looking down at the woman that was breathing heavily his eyes took on a slight shade of concern. "Is she alright?"

The emasculate female that helped her earlier looked at Gotham's Caped Crusader, "She just used too much energy using the Crystal."

A gorgeous woman with aqua hair stepped forward, her voice soft and musical, "We thank you for protecting our future queen…"

"Then you could probably perhaps tell me why the ring she had on her finger when she awoke and when I saved her the first time has vanished." He felt stirring in his arms as the woman ripped off her left glove glaring at the heart shaped ring upon her finger. Eyebrows raised for the entire party watched as she took off the ring and made it vanish in thin air. A woman with dark green hair stepped forth, "Using the sub-space pocket Princess."

"Yes Setsuna-San… He ruined his final chance… He is too immature… Breaking up with me claiming he needed a 'break' and then having another woman on his arm… Never again…" Batman watched her slide her glove back on as she nestled back under his cape for warmth. The woman known as Setsuna looked at him, "We need to head back… The princess needs her rest."

The woman that was under his cape looked up at him, her familiar blue eyes soft and glimmering with tears, "If you want to, come visit me in Japan…" Something inside him softened when he saw her large blue eyes filled with tears, wiping a stray tear away with the pad of his gloved thumb. "I will visit… And I will make sure that the person that broke your heart, fears the man that will come sweep you off of your feet."

A soft smile was his reward as she teleported away with her guardians. He went back after the Joker after standing in silence for a few moments.

That was a few months back; the district of Juubaan had never been quieter. Once or twice a few Youma would attack and the Senshi would step forth and vanquish them. A twenty-three year old Usagi Tsukino stood by the railing that prevented cars from going over the edge to a twenty foot plummet to the rocky shore. She was watching the sun set in the middle of June with her back turned towards the sun, watching the sky grow darker.

"Usako! We need to talk!"

She groaned inwardly, why didn't he see that she didn't want to be around him or speak to him? Then a familiar smooth as velvet but deep voice caressed her ears, "Don't you see she doesn't want to speak to you? Take a hint. She's done with you. Stop hanging onto the past, you were the one that hurt her. Leave her alone or you will deal with me!"

She bit back a giggle as she heard Mamoru stammer, turning around she wasn't expecting to see Bruce Wayne standing there with a bouquet of bright pink roses, "Mister Bruce Wayne correct?" Watching him give a singular nod, she looked into those familiar haunting blue eyes that spoke of strength and resolve. Her own eyes widened as she approached him slowly, she recognized those eyes from anywhere. They were the same blue eyes that belonged to her protector when she and her future self were separate. She felt more intelligent and less prone to klutz attacks with her future self merged with her.

He silenced her with a smirk, "Yes you do know me. And yes, I was your future self's protector when she was in Gotham." His eyes widened as she threw her arms around his body, her forehead barely coming up to his shoulder. "Hey now, I told you then I would make sure that he would fear the man that would sweep you off of your feet."

She let out a whoop of surprise as he swept her off of her feet and she was met with a dazzling smile. "Not the stoic man that was behind the mask you met, I do keep work and my private affairs separate. But no matter which side of me makes promises, I keep them no matter what." Smiling up at him sunnily was this, what Setsuna told her of the second path? The shadowed path? Staring up into his blue eyes she smiled brighter, she knew she would make it. Let that Phantom of the Opera, the nickname she gave the Joker because of his friendly exterior but scarred and hideous interior, try to harm her loved ones or her again… She knew that a certain Dark Knight would stop him permanently.

Gently laying her head against the crook of his shoulder and neck, she sighed happily. After all, the shadow needed the light. Where would the Dark Knight be without the Light of Hope?


	6. The Hardest Thing

**The Hardest Thing To Do**

**Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**Vergil/Serenity/Cosmos pairing**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**Song: The Hardest Thing- 98 Degrees**

**Author's Note: This is for SerryBlack1, I apologize for taking so long on this, but Vergil is one hell of a character to find a song to match him and Usagi/Serenity to. The reason why I chose Serenity over Usagi is that she would irritate Vergil and he wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill her. Serenity is calmer than her future/past self that and they are the same person xD. This will be slightly AU! And I apologize if Vergil does get OOC! If you do not like this I will write another one!**

In reality it was the second time he ever saw that woman, the first time was when he and his brother were fighting Arkham. She appeared in an orb of blinding white light that made the gelatinous form that was once Arkham shrink. When the light dissipated the woman pointed what appeared to be a six foot tall scepter at Arkham, her sapphire blue eyes narrowed, "You have fooled with things that should have been left alone mortal. You are bringing the wrath of the cosmos upon yourself. Surrender now and you will not face the wrath of me."

Arkham had turned to her, "You think you can stop me woman! I hold the entire power of the Demon King Sparda!" The woman's eyes widened slightly then narrowed once more, "All the more reason to end you now. The Demon King had a pure heart, he locked this place away for a reason, you dare to tarnish his name with your malevolence! I am Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of the Stars, Daughter to Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and granddaughter to the Goddess Selene! You have violated the order of the cosmos and for that you must pay!"

Suddenly a tentacle shot out from the blob like Arkham aimed for the woman's abdomen, the woman flew back as the appendage barely missed her. His brother cracked his knuckles and tossed him Ebony, "Remember what we used to say?" Vergil let a smirk upon his face as his brother and he stood back to back and uttered one word in unison, "_Jackpot_."

And that was the last he could remember, until he could hear heels against wooden flooring, wait… Wooden floor? Wasn't he in Hell? He sat up abruptly and fell back onto the soft pillows with a groan; he felt the bed sink down gently as a cool cloth was put onto his forehead. His eyes opened for a second time and he waited for them to adjust to the light, looking around gathering his surroundings, a sound alerted him to the doorway of the room he was in, the woman from before was walking in with a tray.

The smile upon her face put him strangely at ease, sitting up he narrowed his eyes at her, "Where am I?" Her calm voice came forth, "You are at my home… I was not going to stand by and watch you be possessed."

Mundus tried to possess him? Just how powerful was this mere woman! "Who are you then?" The woman turned her soft eyes to him, "My name is Serenity… I am mainly known as Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and Protector of the innocent, I am sure you remember the rest from when we first met. Do not worry, you are safe here, though your brother… He is broken hearted, you did a very rash thing, and he cares for you immensely."

Letting out a grunt he crossed his arms over his bandaged chest, Dante care for him? It was like saying that porcupines could not raise and lower their quills. Hearing the woman sigh she placed the tray down. "There is your food… If you should need me I am down the hall…" Watching her walk off Vergil dipped the spoon into the soup that was on the tray and smirked, nursing him to health was going to be easy for her, but he was going to defeat Mundus to be better than his father…

Serenity looked at a picture of her and a feline after she arrived back into her bedroom, stroking her index finger down the glass of the picture frame she sat down, "Oh Luna… What do I do? I rescued him from a fate of servitude and more evil doing, but it seems deep down he is destined for that fate… How do I stop that from happening? How do I change what is predestined!" She looked at the image of the black feline and smiled softly, if her Guardian were here, she'd get such a scratching… But even Mauians aged faster than she, Luna had passed away three years ago, after Artemis.

She played off she was alright, but she knew better. Her Guardian was dying from a broken heart from her husband's passing. Luna had vanished in a flurry of silver sparkles, on a full moon night leaving Serenity truly alone. She sighed and moved away from the image, her head lowered as she kicked off her heels and paced silently in her room in contemplation.

Time had moved on, months perhaps. It was hard to keep track in this place… His demonic healing abilities had mended him enough to where he could walk freely. Though he was still tender, walking with a slight limp down the hallway on the pristine white carpet, towards where he heard humming. Standing in the doorway of the woman's bedroom his eyes widened momentarily as he saw the pool of silver hair upon the dark navy blue carpet. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat making the woman who had had her eyes shut jump up and whirl around.

"You… you gave me a bit of a fright there. Is something wrong?"

Vergil moved in closer, a smirk upon his normally cold face, "Oh no… Everything is alright… Just wondering why you interfered between Mundus and me."

"Because you didn't deserve to be someone's puppet, that is why. No one deserves that fate."

Vergil narrowed his eyes, this was the longest that he had ever gotten to speak with her, she was always flitting about and it thoroughly angered him. He had suppressed his rage for far too long and it was showing, he felt weak around her. His heart fluttered when she flitted into the room and gave him that sinfully sweet smile. He shouldn't feel like this! He was above such feeling of human emotion, he loathed that he was a part human!

Thrusting his fist outward, he punched a hole in the wall a sneer on his face. "Stop toying with me woman! I will not fall for your beguiling seductress ways anymore!"

What he was not expecting was the slap to his face, "Seductress! How dare you insinuate that I am a seductress! I saved you, healed you, and bandaged you in your time of need!"

"Which I did not need, and you smack me another time woman and you will regret ever doing so!" His head snapped to the side from another slap, "And I will promise you will regret everything if you attempt to harm me Son of Sparda!"

Vergil removed his hand from the wall and clenched it tightly into a fist not noticing the crimson blood that covered it; Serenity pulled him by the wrist into her personal bathroom and placed his hand in the sink. She turned on the water to a trickle to rinse off the blood; she wrapped a pink hand towel around the wounded hand after she turned the water off. She sat him on her bed and turned on her lamp, "Foolish man…"

After she bandaged his hand she crossed her arms, "You are extremely foolish you know that! All I have done is help you and you come in here berate me and then punch a hole in my wall. I ought to have let you stay injured, but then you'd ruin my carpet! And I have a feeling you wouldn't have scrubbed out the stains!"

The absurdity of it all made Vergil chuckle, just seeing her enraged pixie like face and the thought of him scrubbing carpets made him laugh even harder. Which in turn made the woman beside him take a scoot over towards the wall, "Uh oh… I think I broke him…"

Vergil shook his head and took a deep breath, the room smelled like her, a scent that was not able to be made into a perfume. Roses, lilacs, vanilla and what smelled like snowdrop flowers. She smelled like a precious flower garden, she smelled innocent and it started to bring out his predatory side.

Serenity looked at him and blushed vividly; the glazed look in his eyes that were normally so clear made her heart race. She knew something was affecting him, but what was it? Leaping up and trying to bolt for the door was fruitless against the man who was much faster than her. She felt like she was in a game of cat and mouse with him. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she had no clue why she felt this way now after taking care of him for four and a half months.

But once he had her pinned up against the wall, it was even more fruitless to struggle. That is when it dawned on her, he was a demi-demon, and his sense of smell was sharpened. And she remembered how Diamond was when he was around her scent; he was a bundle of testosterone and sexual tension. What she wasn't expecting was the cool, calm and collected son of Sparda to lock lips with her! Her eyes were wide as she made a muffled sound of exclamation in the kiss.

Taking her bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling back gently, making the flesh grind between his upper and lower sets of teeth before popping out swollen. He was nose to nose with her, "I told you woman… I will not fall for your seductress ways… But damn it all… I am above this… Why am I feeling like this…? I never cared for a woman until I met you!"

Before she could even say a word, his lips were on hers once more. This kiss was gentler than the first, as if he were afraid of being rejected by her. The woman who saved him from eternal servitude and who also had cared and tended to him tenderly. One tender kiss turned into many as he laid his head on her shoulder, their hearts beating in the same rapid tattoo.

Perhaps this was how his father felt when he met his mother… Was this love? He knew affection from his mother, but never the love of a woman. And when the woman that he held in his arms slipped her fingers in between his, he held onto her tightly. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage… Find out where his sword is and then go beat Mundus into submission.

But now, was a different story. He was where he wanted to be. Thoughts of regret swam in his head, what if he did betray her like that, would she ever forgive him? She was on par with a Goddess… Perhaps she would help him destroy Mundus? No, he doubted it. The main course of action was to bend her to his whim and get her thinking he was not going to do anything reckless.

More time had passed and her scent was his drug, her warmth from her body spread across his as he lay beside her in her own bed in a euphoric high. To say that there was no sexual tension amongst the two of them would be a lie. Running his index finger against the bare skin of the woman that was the first to ever get him to feel with his human emotions since the death of his mother, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek and slipped out of the woman's bed.

After he was fully dressed he looked upon her slumbering form with a slight pang of guilt, she looked so innocent. Could he really tear himself from the one place where he found comfort? With a deep breath he steeled his resolve; he was going to get his sword, go to the underworld and defeat Mundus and be greater than his father.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
>This is wrong<br>And baby it's killin' me, it's killin' you  
>Both of us tryin' to be strong<br>I've got somewhere else to be  
>Promises to keep<br>Someone else who loves me  
>And trusts me fast asleep<br>I've made up my mind  
>There is no turning back<br>She's been good to me  
>And she deserves better than that<em>

Vergil crossed the room and sat at Serenity's desk and began writing her a letter, he had to make it short and to the point. He knew she would cry and it tore him up internally. He barely lied, but saying the lies in this letter was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, he knew she deserved better than him… He was a fucked up half demon that never called her by her name, always 'woman' or 'wench'… She deserved someone that could say her name all the time and not just during heated lovemaking like he had done.

These six months to a year were Heaven to him, and he told her the truth in that sentence. Oh it hurt him to lie so viciously to her….

Signing his name at the end of the letter, he sealed it with an envelope and placed one of his father's rings on the envelope. Standing up, he looked at the envelope and then to the peacefully slumbering woman on the bed. A soft look came over his face, "Serenity… I… I have to do this… You deserve better…"

Walking out of the room he went straight to the room that held his sword in a glass case, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Raising the seemingly light case up and grasping the demonic katana, the power overwhelming him and bolstering his inner strength. Lowering the case then walking out of the room he jogged down the stairs and out the front doors, the door slamming shut behind him. He looked up at the window that was to Serenity's bedroom and he ran off knowing that the doors slamming would wake her up.

_It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to do<br>To look you in the eye  
>And tell you I don't love you<br>It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to lie<br>To show no emotion  
>When you start to cry<br>I can't let you see  
>What you mean to me<br>When my hands are tied  
>And my heart's not free<em>

Serenity bolted upright after the door slammed, waking her out of her slumber, she looked at the opposite side of the bed that was empty, "Vergil?" Sliding out of her bed and grabbing her robe to slide over her bare body, she tied the robe ties in a gentle bow walking down the hallway. Getting to the room where Vergil's sword had been kept, she looked into the case that was empty, where could he be? Running back to her room she saw the light on her desk was on and she walked over to it. Seeing the ring and the envelope, she sat down and opened the envelope.

She read the letter and held it to her bosom, the tears she had been holding back were pouring down her face as she let out a wail that echoed throughout the empty house and down the street making Vergil stop and clench his free hand into a fist before he continued running off into the night.

_We're not meant to be  
>It's the hardest thing<br>I'll ever have to do  
>To turn around and walk away<br>Pretending I don't love you_

Serenity kept looking at one line of the letter and recited it out loud, "'the ring I have left is one of my father's. This ring is for my heir…' His… Heir?" She looked down at her robe covered stomach and then to the letter, she felt sick to her stomach, her mind was swirling. That fast? Sure her periods weren't regular but she chocked it up to stress and where she had been sick for the past week and a half. Rushing to her bathroom she flung open her cabinet doors and went through the personal supplies there. There! She had bought an ovulation tester that way she could attempt to track her periods and it came with a free pregnancy test.

She shrugged, for a two for one package, she wasn't entirely picky. Her hands trembled as she washed them and dried them off. Opening the package that held the test, she looked at the instructions and walked over to the toilet. She followed the instructions to the letter and she waited for ten minutes, she paced back and forth waiting for the test that would determine her future. She sat down on the toilet seat and sighed, wiping her eyes from the stray tears that were coming forth. If she was expecting, she would carry it full term and take care of it, telling her baby who their father and grandfather was… And taking the task of finding Dante to tell him that he was an uncle…

Looking at the test strip she saw a bright red plus sign. Snatching up the test and the instructions she read them and sunk down, she was pregnant. Carrying the test into her bedroom and placing it onto the nightstand on the side where Vergil had laid. She sat on her bed and laid there, her sniffles and sobs echoing through the room.

_I know that we'll meet again  
>Fate has a place and time<br>So you can get on with your life  
>I've got to be cruel to be kind<br>Like Dr. Zhivago  
>All my love I'll be sending<br>And you will never know  
>'Cause there can be no happy ending<em>

Vergil glared up at Mundus, "I will not allow you to defeat me!" The demi-demon had entered back into the underworld through another gate that was in Arkham's library. The Prince of Darkness gave a low rumble chuckle as he stared at the blood covered son of Sparda, "Oh but I shall defeat you… And you will bow and bend to my _every _whim Son of Sparda. Then I shall fetch that woman and your unborn child and make them bow to me as well…"

"You won't fucking touch them! I swear I will kill you!"

"Such big promises coming from a half blood." Mundus laughed as Vergil struck at him and his look of surprise at Yamato being shattered in two trying to block the sword Mundus wielded. "I told you Son of Sparda… I would defeat you… You don't have your goddess here to save you now… You belong to me!"

Vergil fell back and hit the white tile gasping for air from where Mundus had kicked him back from him, his pride was broken, and his sword that was his fathers was destroyed. And to make matters worse, he would never see Serenity's face or hear her voice again. Mundus chuckled evilly, "Son of Sparda, are you showing regret and tears? She knew exactly what would happen to you, yet you had to attempt to be just like your father. So sad… you will never know the love she would have given you… Nor will you be around to see your child. Like Father… Like son."

"SILENCE!"

"Seems like I have hit a nerve… Accept me and you shall see her whenever you choose."

Vergil rolled to his hands and knees, sending a glare towards Mundus, "I will NEVER accept you. I will defeat you with my bare hands!" Propelling himself forward charging at the Prince of Darkness, Mundus simply swatted him away knocking him into a pillar knocking him unconscious. "Wrong choice… Now you have no choice but to serve me." The last thought that ran through Vergil's head was about a smiling silver haired woman with shimmering sapphire blue eyes.

_It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to do<br>To look you in the eye  
>And tell you I don't love you<br>It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to lie<br>To show no emotion  
>When you start to cry<br>I can't let you see  
>What you mean to me<br>When my hands are tied  
>And my heart's not free<em>

Five to six months had passed since Vergil had left and Serenity rubbed her large stomach, "Hey! Easy with the kicking squirt!" She was looking up at Dante's business building, "'Devil May Cry'? I guess it does fit… let's hope he remembers who I am, eh Squirt?" She had taken to calling her unborn baby squirt and it seemed like the baby would be more active after she called it squirt and rubbed her stomach.

She opened the large door and walked in to be met with a dark haired woman with heterochromia, "Who in the hell are you!" Serenity backed up, a hand on her stomach as she looked at the woman, "My name is Serenity, I am here looking for Dante."

"That'd be me, what do ya need?" Lady stepped aside to reveal the pregnant woman, making Dante fall off his desk, "Oh GOD! She's pregnant! Sit her down Lady!" He moved and sat on the couch after Lady brought in tea and cookies, "Now what's wrong?"

_We're not meant to be  
>It's the hardest thing<br>I'll ever have to do  
>To turn around and walk away<br>Pretending I don't love you_

Serenity placed the cup of tea down and let out a shuddery breath, "We know each other Dante… We've met before…" The silver haired demi-demon choked on his beer, "Sweetheart, I recognize your face, but I wrap it before I tap it. I'm not the father…"

Rage filled the silver haired woman as her face contorted between sorrow and rage, Lady put her hand on her knee and looked at her, "Just ignore him, he's a bit of a conceited ass. Now what is wrong?"

"It's about Vergil…" She jumped at the sound of glass breaking on the wooden floor as she looked up to a terror stricken Dante. "Vergil… He's dead…"

"I rescued him…" Stopping Dante and Lady from interrupting her she held up her hand, "I healed him, tended to him… Hell… I even got pregnant from him… But all of my efforts meant nothing when he left to go fight…" She broke off and began to sob brokenheartedly. Lady looked sympathetically to Dante who was floored; this woman was pregnant with either his niece or nephew and she was alone. "You are that Cosmos woman…"

Serenity nodded, "My name is Serenity…" Dante moved over beside her and put his arm around her, "I am sorry that my brother did that to you… If there is anything we can do to help, let me know okay? For the sake of my unborn niece or nephew…"

"Nephew… I'm having a boy… I… I just want you to find him… That's all… Before our son is born…"

Lady looked at the silver haired woman, "Serenity… When are you due?"

"I am in my second trimester; I am six and a half months along." Dante repressed his anger; his brother had left in this woman's time of need. Oh when he found his brother he was going to beat him _senseless_!

_Maybe another time, another day  
>As much as I want to, I can't stay<br>I've made up my mind  
>There is no turning back<br>She's been good to me  
>And she deserves better than that<em>

Dante sat in shock three months later after he had come back from Mallet Island, "Oh god… Trish… Lady, how do I tell Serenity about…?" Trish looked at Dante, the woman confused, "Who is Serenity?" She looked at Lady who responded, "She is carrying Vergil's child, not to mention, she loves him."

Trish sat down flabbergasted, "Vergil… As in Nelo Angelo?" Dante's nod confirmed it; silence stood in the room until Dante got up and flung the beer bottle that was in his hand at a wall, "DAMN HIM! Damn him! How do I tell her that I killed the father of her child because he was a fucking puppet to Mundus?"

The phone rang and Dante grabbed the handset, "Hello? This is he." The two women watched him pale, "What…. WHEN! Where is she! Is the baby alright? No… I am not the father… He's… He's deceased… Alright… I'll be there to gather her things…"

After he had hung up the phone, he looked at Lady and Trish, "Serenity had the baby… But… She didn't make it…" Lady stood up, "What about the baby?"

"He's alive…"

"Are you going to adopt him?"

"I… I can't… As much as I would love my nephew being here, I don't exactly have a safe job nor do I know how to take care of a baby… I am going to go get her things and give them authorization to bury her… And to take care of him…"

Lady and Trish sat in silence as they saw Dante walk off and they stayed in silence until he got back. Lady stood up as he walked in with just an envelope, "Dante… What's wrong?"

"They put him in the local church, he is being taken care of by the Sisters there… By the time I got to see her body she was vanishing…"

"Vanishing!"

"She is the Queen of the Stars… She is destined to be reborn… I read up about her… I have a feeling she will watch over Nero…"

"Nero?"

"That's her son's name… She gave them orders before she passed to give him a ring that belonged to Vergil when he got older."

"But if she is to be reborn, couldn't she come back to this world?"

"No, it's like some taboo; if she dies in a world that is not her own she is prohibited by fate to re-enter. It's something a kin to a cosmic law or something being broken… I don't know… I know she would be back here if she could if she wasn't prohibited, or there is a barrier preventing her from reentering."

Lady sighed sadly, "There's probably a barrier, she would more than likely reenter and damn the consequences to her own self just to be with her son…."

Dante looked at the dim stars that pulsated slowly, almost sadly, "Yeah… You can tell the stars are upset…"

Trish tilted her head, "How can you tell?"

"They aren't as vibrant as they usually are…" Dante shut the curtains to the buildings determined not to see the night sky as he opened the envelope that held his brothers writing on the front. As he began to read, his eyes widened, "I don't believe it…."

Looking at him Lady crossed her arms, "What?"

Dante looked up at the two female demon hunters, "Vergil loved her… That's a first… He never cared for anyone other than himself, that he showed… He… He loved her…."

_It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to do<br>To look you in the eye  
>And tell you I don't love you<br>It's the hardest thing  
>I'll ever have to lie<br>To show no emotion  
>When you start to cry<br>I can't let you see  
>What you mean to me<br>When my hands are tied  
>And my heart's not free<em>

_We're not meant to be  
>It's the hardest thing<br>I'll ever have to do  
>To turn around and walk away<br>Pretending I don't love you_

Nero looked at the ring on his ring finger on his human arm then to Dante, "So you are telling me… You are my uncle and that this ring is my fathers? And… And my mother is a goddess…"

Dante nodded sadly, "Don't think she didn't want to come back if she was reborn, if she could have, she would have. She loved you kid… She honestly did. She called you Squirt when you were still inside her." Kyrie sat beside Nero and she had her arm around his shoulders, this was the first time she ever heard about Nero's mother and it saddened her that he lost his parents on the same day.

"What… What did she look like?"

"Beautiful long silver hair, warm blue eyes… She was very beautiful…"

Kyrie cleared her throat, "Um… The sister's said that there was a note… Do you know what they mean?" Dante's eyes widened with recognition, "Actually yes I do…" He reached into his red leather duster and pulled out a beaten envelope and handed it to Nero. "Read it… If I never read it myself… I would have thought he just up and left her… Read how much your father loved your mother…."

Nero opened the envelope and pulled out the slightly yellowed paper as he read silently:

'_Serenity,_

_By the time you have read this, I am gone. There are things that have to be done if we are ever to have peace. I am not doing this for myself, or to be better than my father. I am doing it for you, as surprising as that is, for once I am not being selfish towards my own wants and desires. You deserve a world where you do not have to see people unhappy. If this sounds out of my usual self, I apologize but you need to know this. You were the first to ever break through that barrier that was there since my mother passed. I can honestly say I now know why love is such a strong emotion that can build things up and or kill a person, you have shown me how that simple emotion can do that._

_I will say this… I love you. Those three words were never uttered but to one person, my mother. In all honesty, you deserve better than me. I have treated you horridly yet, you still love me._ _The ring I have left is one of my father's. This ring is for my heir… I will return and hopefully you can forgive me for leaving._

_Vergil'_

Nero looked at Dante and he smiled weakly, "Dad did love mom didn't he? Do… Do you think they are… Y'know… Up there together?" Dante looked up at the twilit sky and looked at a bright twinkling star, "Something inside tells me they are kid…" Clapping a large hand on his nephew's shoulder, "C'mon kid. Let's go get some food. I'm starved." Nero looked up at the sky towards the star and smiled, tucking the letter from his father to his mother inside his coat before leaving with his new found uncle to get some dinner. Kyrie smiled and looked up at the stars to see them twinkling jubilantly and proudly before running off to catch up to Dante and Nero.

Upon that twinkling star was a queen, she looked up at the image of her growing son as tears poured down her flawless face from sapphire blue eyes. Her silver hair was drawn up into two buns on either side of her head with streamers of hair cascading down to the ground. Her hands were clutched together as she was on her knees upon the floor, her son was the perfect mixture of her and his father.

Her soft wavering voice echoed in the nearly empty room, the only people there were her guardians that were reborn and had found her, "My son… Oh if only your father could see you as well… What I wouldn't give to have him and you by my side..."

A deep voice rang out in the room, "Perhaps you won't have to give anything up to have his father by your side again woman…" The woman snapped her head to the side, slowly rising up as she saw a silver haired male with a smirk on his face wearing a bright aqua blue jacket with silver embroidery, his blue eyes were lit up with a slight light of humor as he stared at the speechless woman.

He watched a woman move her staff out to intercept the women that were moving forward, she shook her dark green haired head saying, "No… This is someone the Queen knows." He watched the woman that haunted his thoughts grab handfuls of her skirt and rush forward towards the man, her crystal slippered feet pattering against the marble floor that was as reflective as a mirror as he walked forward towards her catching her with ease.

He leaned down and murmured in her ear, "I told you I would return… I am here to stay Serenity… It may have taken me eighteen and a half years, but I returned… And I offer my apologies…" Looking down at the woman that had her arms around his waist in a tight grip, he knew that his apologies had fallen on deaf ears. Prying her off of him, he swept her up with a speed that surprised her into his arms and walked to the throne where he sat down with her in his lap. Looking up to the screen he saw his son and his brother, "Is that our son and my brother Dante?"

Looking up at the man that had been missing from her life for almost two decades, she nodded and laid her head against his shoulder, "Yes… He has grown up finely. He has your sword as well."

"He will take care of it… If I know Dante, he will make sure the sword is taken care of."

Two women stepped forward, one clad in blue with blonde hair and the other clad in red with raven black hair. The black haired woman stepped forth, "How dare you make our Queen suffer! Do you know what she has gone through!"

The blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes, "You have no right to sit upon that throne with our Queen! Who are you?"

The man turned his eyes toward the two women, and from where they were warm looking at the woman in his lap that changed his life they snapped to twin ice pools, his voice ringing out cold and smooth, "I am Vergil, I am the twin brother of Dante, a son to Demon King Sparda. I am the father of your Queens son, and as for me making her suffer, I suffered as well. I was in Hell and I fought my way to get back to her. Is there any other questions that need to be answered from the peanut gallery?"

The black haired woman clenched her fists, "DEMON! How dare you try to manipulate our queen with your vileness! How do we know that you are the true son of the Demon King, you could be lying for all we know!" The green haired woman stepped forth along with another blonde with a red bow in back, "Mars, Uranus. That man speaks the truth, he is the one of the sons of Sparda and he is the father of Nero…"

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior! That fool made our precious Queen suffer." Serenity had slid off of Vergil's lap and stood tall, her voice ringing out, "Mars! You doubt my decision making? He is who he says he is. It would do you wisely if you would kindly remember I am not the foolish girl I was when I was younger! I am taking him as my king, and I don't give a damn about the Cosmic law that the Fate's decreed, I will ensure that we see our son, they owe me that one little reprieve!"

Vergil sat in a stunned silence, she looked regal and he stood beside her, "I will not allow harm to befall her. I was foolish to leave the first time, and will not do so again." Serenity turned towards him and placed her hand upon his cheek, "Rei-Chan… I am happier than I ever was with Endymion in the past…" Vergil placed a hand upon the small of her back and brought her close, "Whoever he is… He will _never _hold a candle to me… Ever…"

Serenity smiled up at him as she leaned in close to his face, "He never did… After all… This angel has a devil upon her shoulder once more"

**Authors note 2: I had read that in the Devil May Cry 4 novel, that Vergil was Nero's father. I played off of that part here since I cannot bring it in me to tear Nero and Kyrie apart, I like that couple too much ;P. The reason I had Serenity 'die' during childbirth is because people make her too indomitable sometimes, and sometimes during birthing it is just too hard on the mothers body. Plus she is a descendant of a goddess so having a child with a half demon would make the birthing just a bit hard on her. **

**Again, SerryBlack1 if this is not to your liking I will rewrite the same couple :)**


End file.
